Christmas Eve at the Inn
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: A little Winter Christmas AU. Fluff. MaulxEzra. (No spoilers... Well, besides Maul. Now has a sequel called Valentine)


**Summary:** A little Winter Christmas AU. Fluff. MaulxEzra.

 **I swear if I keep up with all these uncommon pairings, I'll need to make a whole series called the 'Uncommon Pairing Train' XD**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **WARNING: malexmale. Don't like don't read. And obviously there is an age difference, so a bit of a warning on that too.**

_~0o.o0~_

Scowling, Ezra trudged through the snow, regretting on volunteering for the solo job. Feeling the breeze pick up, he wrapped his cloak tighter around him. The snow was fitting, though, since it was Christmas Eve.

He paused when he noticed a figure a few meters in front of him, and could feel the whispers of rage curling towards him like shadows, drawing him in. Shaking his head, he continued to walk on, ignoring the temptation of saying hello- well, trying.

"Ezra," a soft, smooth voice greeted.

Ezra stopped in his tracks, now standing in front of the Zabrak. "Maul."

"Have your precious Rebels left you to freeze, hm?" Maul taunted, twisting the handle of the black umbrella.

"No; just running an errand," Ezra answered with a shrug, wondering when he had become so comfortable in Maul's presence. "Why are you here?"

"The same as you, apprentice; running an errand." Maul paused, then gestured to his right. "Shall I join you? You seem to have forgotten your umbrella, and the snow will be arriving soon. Also, I happen to be going the same way."

Too tired to argue, Ezra just nodded and stepped under the umbrella, his arm brushing against Maul's. Arm tingling, he shivered slightly.

Maul looked down at him, amused. "Cold?"

Ezra huffed, watching the mist appear before him. "It's snowing, Maul, of course I'm kriffing cold."

"Did your Rebels teach you that word?"

"No," Ezra replied, feeling slightly annoyed as they began walking. "Learnt the word back on the stree-"

He cut himself off, looking away and cursing inwardly. Where had that come from?

"The streets?" Did Maul sound concerned?

Well, no point in lying. "Yeah; lived on the streets since I was nine. My mum and dad were killed by the Empire- makes it worse, since I'm born on Empire Day. Fun, huh?"

Maul didn't answer, instead letting out a low hum.

It was silent after that, and after what felt like forever, Ezra broke it. "So, what are y- Kriff!"

Ezra would most defiantly deny later that he didn't squeak when the breeze blew at him, sending snow onto his face and slightly in his shirt. Rubbing his face, he sneezed. "I hate snow."

"Agreed," Maul replied, obviously amused.

Ezra glared up at him, but decided not to reply. Instead, he looked ahead, watching as the snow slowly fell onto anything it could touch. Another shiver escaped him as the breeze blew again, and he moved closer to the warmth next to him. Maul either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Ezra frowned when he felt something nag at him, but wasn't sure what it was. "Something's wrong."

"A storm is coming," Maul stated, looking around the nearly deserted town. "Come on, we'll head to the inn and stay there till it finishes."

Ezra opened his mouth to argue, but paused when he realised that he would have no hope on getting to the ship in time. Hesitantly, he agreed. "Alright; I'll just comm. Kanan that I'll be back later."

With that, he took out his comm. Link and turned it on. "Spectre 5 to Spectre 1, do you copy?"

Slight static. "Spectre 1 here. Where are you?"

"There's a storm coming; I'm going to an inn till it blows over."

"Alright, be careful. Spectre 1 out."

Putting his comm. Link away, Ezra noticed Maul raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell him I was there?" Maul asked, head tilted slightly.

He shrugged in response. "Why bother? It'll only end in an argument, and I don't have the time or patience for it. I'm hungry and tired. How far to the inn?"

"Ten minutes, if we hurry."

With that, they picked up their pace.

~0o.o0~

Finally arriving at the inn, Ezra let out a pleased sigh at the warm air. "Ah, much better."

Amused, Maul shook his head slightly and walked to the check-out, Ezra behind him.

"Good afternoon," a female human smiled, the smile on her cherry lips obviously fake. "What can I do for you?"

"Room for two," Maul answered, handing over a few credits.

Nodding, she took the credits and typed on the computer. Finally, she gave them a key. "Number 37; head up the stairs, and it's to the left."

Nodding his thanks, Maul began walking up the stairs, Ezra following silently. "Something on your mind, apprentice?"

Not bothering to acknowledge the last word, he answered, "no."

Humming in response, Maul opened the room with the key. As soon as they were both inside, Ezra collapsed onto one of the beds. Smiling slightly, Maul closed the door and sat on the bed opposite Ezra's.

"Still hungry?" Maul asked, looking at Ezra.

Ezra was up in an instant. "Yes, please!"

Chuckling, Maul picked up the phone on the bedside table. "Anything particular you want?"

"I'm fine with anything."

Nodding, Maul ordered for two burgers and chips. Putting the phone back, he looked to Ezra again. "Why don't you have a shower while we wait?"

Humming in agreement, Ezra got up and made a beeline for the bathroom.

~0o.o0~

Cursing the snow once again, Ezra glared at his soaked clothes.

He had nothing to wear, which meant he either put the soaked clothes back on, or just wear the towel.

Deciding on the latter, he tied the towel around his waist and picked up his clothes, heading out of the bathroom. Ignoring Maul, he hanged his clothes on the chairs, doing his best not to feel too self-conscious.

Done with the clothes, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, noticing the burger and chips on his bedside table. Grabbing the burger, he mumbled, "thanks."

Maul, having already finished his, nodded in response, gazing at Ezra.

After a few bites into his burger, Ezra finally said, "what?"

"The scars- what happened?"

Swallowing, Ezra put his burger down. He gestured to a scar that went from the bottom of his right rib, going down to his hip. "I had tried to dive to the side to avoid getting killed, but instead got this. Better than death, I suppose."

Maul let out a small sound, something between agreement and anger. Ezra blinked, wondering why there was any anger. It's not like the former Sith cared, right?

"What of the ones on your arm?"

"Held down and the leader of the gang decided to 'prove how worthless a street rat was'."

Something flashed in Maul's eyes, looking suspiciously like rage. "And what of his status now?"

"Dead, last I checked," Ezra shrugged. "Got involved with the wrong people and was brutally murdered, from what I've heard."

Maul smirked. "Good."

As Ezra went to say something, a yawn escaped him.

"You should sleep, apprentice," Maul said. "I'll wake you up when the storm is over."

"Ok..." Ezra murmured, getting under the covers and falling asleep instantly.

~0o.o0~

Waking up with a shiver, Ezra huddled further into the blankets, trying to keep warm.

No luck.

Annoyed and still very tired, Ezra wrapped the blankets around him and walked over to Maul's bed, the Zabrak sleeping. "Maul?"

Maul moved his head, looking at Ezra, slightly sleepy. "Hm?"

"It's cold, move over," Ezra said in a rush, feeling his cheeks burn.

Humming, Maul moved over, holding the blanket open.

Sliding into the bed, Ezra kept his own blankets wrapped around him as he curled into Maul's side, seeking warmth. "Mention to anyone that I'm a cuddlier and I'll kill you."

Laughing softly, Maul wrapped an arm around Ezra, pulling him closer. "I'd love to see you try."

Grumbling, Ezra buried his head into the warm chest. "Good night."

"Good night, my apprentice."

~0o.o0~

Groaning in annoyance from the hand shaking his shoulder, Ezra lazily swatted at the hand, snuggling closer to the warmth next to him. "M' sleeping. Go away."

"The storm is over, apprentice," a familiar voice said softly, amusement clear in his voice.

Memories of last night came rushing back, and Ezra could feel his face burning. Inching toward the edge of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him, he mumbled, "sorry."

"It's alright. Are you hungry?"

Now standing, Ezra padded over to his clothes, which were still damp, but at least they were not soaking wet. "Yeah, a bit. Wait, is that pancakes?"

Finally noticing the two plates of pancakes on the table, Ezra stared.

Maul walked over, sitting opposite Ezra. "Well? They're not going to eat themselves."

Blinking, Ezra shook his head and sat down, grabbing a fork and knife and digging in. Within the first bite, he moaned in appreciation. "Oh my god, these are delicious."

Chuckling, Maul began eating, both falling into a comfortable silence.

When they finished, Ezra stood up and took his plate to the sink, moving the blanket so it wouldn't get wet as he washed the plate. Popping it on the rack to dry, he grabbed his clothes and all but jogged to the bathroom. "I dibs bath- Karabast!"

Tripping over the blanket, Ezra went falling forwards. Before he could hit the ground though, an arm had wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a hard chest.

Clothes still held tightly in his hand, Ezra looked up at Maul sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Be more careful," Maul admonished, letting Ezra go and walking over to the sink.

Rolling his eyes, Ezra went into the bathroom and changed. Putting the blankets back on the bed, he ran his hands through his hair, wincing when his fingers caught a knot. "Should have brought a brush with me."

Suddenly, Maul was behind him and batting his hands away, using his own fingers to brush the blue hair. "Lucky I'm here, then."

Surprised, Ezra stayed still as Maul gently brushed his hair, barely causing any pain. After a few seconds, Ezra relaxed, enjoying the mini-massage. The Force was flowing gently around them, calm and peaceful.

As the hands disappeared, he realised his eyes had closed. Blue eyes fluttering open, Ezra glanced at Maul. "Thanks."

How many times had he said thank you now? He wasn't sure- maybe three?

Maul nodded, walking over to the door. "Welcome. Now, come on, let's go."

Following after Maul, Ezra wondered about the past few hours. Was Maul actually being nice, or was he manipulating him?

Memories of the rage in Maul's eyes at finding out about the story about the scars on his arm floated by him, and the odd gleam of satisfaction of finding out the one who did it was dead.

 _That couldn't be manipulation- I mean, he wouldn't have been so nice and helped me with my hair and got me food if he had been manipulating me. He acted like he was trying hard to make up for past actions._

Shaking his head, Ezra realised they had both stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Looking at Maul, he said, "guess this where we part ways?"

Maul nodded, and Ezra could sense a sliver of sadness- the type of sadness that came with saying goodbye.

Smiling, Ezra said, "See you some other time, then?"

Before Maul could reply, a female voice yelled, "Oh my god, you are the first ones up! No leaving yet!"

"Wait why?" Ezra asked, confused. The woman pointed above him, and Ezra went bright red when he realised what was above and between himself and Maul. Seeing the redness on Ezra's cheeks, Maul glanced up and his eyes widened.

It was a damn Mistletoe.

Maul let out an awkward cough, taking a small step backwards and looking away, obviously embarrassed.

Ezra's brain finally caught up with him, and the first thought he had was, _Why the hell not? Better just get it over with._

With that, Ezra took a step forward, grabbed Maul's cloak, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He was tempted to linger, but instead pulled away after a second, smirking at the gobsmacked look on Maul. "What? She wouldn't let us leave if we didn't."

Letting go of the cloak, Ezra turned on his heel and walked to the door, calling out over his shoulder, "See you later!"


End file.
